Pretend
by Katak Nebula
Summary: Bukannya Jhope tidak peka. Dia hanya tidak ingin. Sekuel Remorse. HopeKook / HopeMin.
Summary :

Bukannya Jhope tidak peka. Dia hanya tidak ingin.

Sayangnya member BTS bukan milik saya u.u

Warning! BoyXboy content. One side love. Bahasa tidak baku dan kaku. Bisa menyebabkan butthurt. Seriusan.

.

 **Pretend**

by KatakNebula

Sekuel **Remorse** by LittleJeonEunhee

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun lamanya, mereka semua menjadi member dari grup idol bernama bangtan senyeonda, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama BTS secara internasional. Jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Jhope tersenyum simpul, memikirkan semua hal yang telah mereka lewati. Lengannya masih merangkul Jungkook, jemari saling bertautan. Dibelakangnya masih berlatar taman tempat mereka mangambil foto untuk peringatan 1000 hari debut.

" _Hyung_?" Jungkook berucap pelan, mendongakkan wajahnya melihat Jhope, "pemotretannya sudah selesai."

Jhope tertawa lebar, semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Jungkook, mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata dengan nada menggoda dan menyebalkan, yang tentu saja mendapat balasan berupa gerutuan dari Jungkook.

"Tentu saja, Jungkookie."

Waktu yang telah mereka lewati bersama, semuanya terasa sangat singkat.

.

Jhope membaringkan tubuhnya, mengambil dan menghela nafas sedikit kasar akibat pernafasan yang belum stabil, hasil latihan dance ekstra yang dilakukannya. Baju kaos yang dikenakan menempel tidak nyaman dikulitnya.

Ruangan itu kosong. Satu persatu para member sudah meninggalkannya, hanya berdua bersama Jimin yang saat ini ikut berbaring disampingnya dalam keadaan yang sama. Tidak ada diantara member yang mau mengikuti rutinitas latihan mereka yang sedikit gila gilaan, kecuali Jungkook yang sialnya sudah dititahkan Jin untuk beristirahat. Dan leader mereka, Rap Monster (atau yang sering dipanggil Rapmon), adalah yang pertama kali berteriak girang karena telah menyelesaikan koreo hari ini dan duluan melesat keluar menuju studio bersama Suga _hyung_. Percayalah kalian pasti akan bereaksi sama seperti Rapmon jika kelemahan terbesar kalian adalah dance.

Dengan setengah malas Jimin mengambil botol mineral di sisi tempat latihan, menenggaknya dengan rakus. Terdiam cukup lama memandangi Jhope yang berjalan mendekatinya. Benaknya sedikit mengelana.

" _Hyung_...," sedikit lirih dia berujar. Jhope menengadahkan kepalanya, alis sedikit mengernyit, botol mineral yang tengah dipegangnya sedikit teracuhkan menunggu lanjutan kalimat Jimin yang menggantung. Jimin menelan ludah. Ragu mulai mendominasinya. Hal ini mulai terkesan salah.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Jimin berucap cepat, tertawa canggung, "bukan hal penting."

Jhope menyeringai melihat reaksi Jimin.

"Ah, uri Jiminnie sekarang sudah berani menyimpan rahasia. Ayo katakan pada _hyung_ mu. _Hyungie_ tidak akan memberitahu orang lain."

Seringai Jhope semakin lebar, suara tawa mulai lolos ketika dia merangkul Jimin, menguncinya agar tidak kemana mana.

"Ayo, katakanlah," tangan Jhope semakin bergerilya, menggelitiki Jimin yang hanya dibalas dengan rengekan Jimin "jujur pada _hyungie_ mu, Jiminie."

Betapa pun Jimin merengek, berkata 'sudahlah _hyung_ ', Jhope tidak akan berhenti menggoda sebelum dia merasa puas melakukannya.

"Aku akan melaporkan pada Suga _hyung_ jika _hyung_ tidak berhenti."

Seketika Jhope berhenti. Ujur bibir berkedut, sesegera mungkin memberikan wajah pura-pura merajuk, dan dengan sedikit rengekan yang dibuat sememelas mungkin berkata "bilang saja pada Sugary _hyung_ mu itu," dan Jimin akan membujuk Jhope, berkata bahwa itu hanya candaan (sebenarnya setengah serius) hingga akhirnya Jhope menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat karena besok jadwal mereka masih padat.

"Lalu hyung?"

"Masih ada urusan dengan Rapmon dan Suga hyung"

Jimin sedikit tersipu ketika nama Suga disebutkan.

" _Hyung_ juga istirahatlah," jimin berujar, "jaga kesehatan."

Dan Jhope mengulas senyum kecil hingga seyum itu luruh ketika tubuh Jimin hilang di balik pintu.

.

Suara saklar lampu berbunyi diikuti dengan cahaya yang menerangi dapur, mengangetkan sosok yang tengah berdiam diri di depan dispenser. Tersentak, gelas setengah penuh yang dipegangnya hampir saja terjatuh jika dia tidak mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Oh, Jungkookie, kau mengagetkanku." Sosok itu, Jhope tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati ternyata _maknae_ yang menghidupkan lampu dapur. Jungkook tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, membalas senyuman yang diberikan Jhope. Mata mengerling grogi melihat _hyung_ nya hanya mengenakan boxer dengan rambut setengah basah.

" _H-hyung_ , aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu."

"Tentu saja." Jhope tertawa mendengar suara Jungkook, "Kau bahkan tidak tahu aku sudah kembali ke _dorm,_ bukan?"

Jungkook mengangguk sekali.

"Dan kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Hanya sedang mendengar beberapa lagu. _Hyung_ tahu kan aku ingin melakukan cover lagu untuk ARMY."

"Tidurlah." Jhope mengelus surai Jungkook lembut, merasakan kepala Jungkook mengangguk lembut.

"Mau _hyung_ temani?"

Jungkook mengangguk sekali lagi. Badan bergerak sedikit gelisah, menggigit bibirnya. Setengah karena grogi dan setengahnya lagi karena kebiasaan lama yang walau jarang terlihat tapi sulit dihilangkan.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa?"

Jhope terkekeh ringan. Dua tangan semakin mengacak rambut Jungkook. Betapapun waktu berlalu, dan tubuh Jungkook telah tumbuh besar, jauh melebihi tingginya, Jungkook tetap akan menjadi _baby_ , tetap menjadi Jungkook yang akan selalu Jhope kenal. Dan dia akan senang hati merawatnya Jungkooknya.

"Tentu saja, _baby_ ," Jhope merangkul Jungkook, menyeretnya menuju kamar mereka.

Dan Jungkook tersipu mendengar panggilan yang jarang diucapkan itu, khusus untuk dirinya, dan dia harap Jhope tidak melihat rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Atau _hyung_ sudah melihatnya?

Mereka menyamankan diri di ranjang milik Jungkook. Menjadikan lengan Jhope sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Jungkook menempel pada Jhope, kepala bersandar di dadanya, dan lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Tanpa sadar mendesah puas saat jemari Jhope mengelus pelan punggungnya.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa tidak pulang bersama Jimin?" Jungkook memejamkan matanya, merasakan kantuk menarik-narik kesadaran.

"Kenapa? Karena _hyung_ masih punya urusan dengan Rapmon dan Suga _hyung_ , tentu saja" sedikit tercekat, tapi Jhope menjawabnya dengan lancar.

"Apa ada orang yang _hyung_ sukai?" Jungkook sedikit tidak sadar ketika menanyakannya. Tapi hal ini membuat senyum yang sejak tadi berada pada wajah Jhope menghilang.

"Kenapa?" Jhope berharap Jungkook tidak mendengar suaranya sedikit bergetar. Atau jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang dan keras. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak menyadarinya.

"Hanya ingin tahu," gumam Jungkook sedikit tidak jelas, "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung._ "

Jhope meringis mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu.." lanjutnya lagi, mendesah lelah, "Aku tahu, Jungkookie. Maafkan _hyung._ "

Jhope mengelus kepalanya perlahan, membiarkan surai halus itu melewati sela-sela jarinya. Dengkuran halus lolos dari sela-sela bibir Jungkook, secara gamblang memberitahu Jhope dia telah tertidur, bahkan sebelum Jhope meminta maaf. Mata Jhope mengerling pada ponsel Jungkook. Cahaya lembut membias disana, memperlihatkan akun twitter yang sedang terbuka.

Sedikit banyak Jhope merasa sangat bersalah. Bersalah karena ia selalu berpura-bura. Karena dulu dia terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Karena dia menyukai sahabatnya, yang kini telah menjadi kekasih orang. Karena hingga sekarang pun dia masih menjadi pengecut yang lari dari kenyataan. Dan karena dia menjadikan Jungkook sebagai pelarian dari kekecewaannya.

"Maafkan _hyung_ karena berpura-pura tidak tahu perasaanmu," Jhope mengecup kening Jungkook.

"Maaf, _baby_ , _hyung_ mencintai Jimin."

.

 **End**

* * *

Cukup sampe disini. Saya bingung mau nulis apalagi.

Ini fanfict kolaborasi pertama saya, dimana LittleJeonEunhee yang menulis cerita utama dan saya mendapatkan sekuelnya. Maafkan saya, ini sebenarnya jauh dari rencana, dan nggak ada couple HopeV/Vhope di dalam sini. Tapi yah, saya cukup puas.

Semoga kalian menikmati tulisan saya ini, dan reviewnya.

Salam hangat.


End file.
